


Prince Albert

by MezzaMorta



Series: Metal and Ink [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Companionable Snark, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Kink, Painplay, References to Piercing, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzaMorta/pseuds/MezzaMorta
Summary: Pure dialogue fic. Mycroft takes a call from Sherlock, and can't believe he's actually gone through with itEstablished, loving relationship with D/S overtones.





	Prince Albert

**Author's Note:**

> If you're mildly squeamish about penis piercing, do not search for the term Prince Albert. If that's your kind of thing though, you go for it.
> 
> Sequel is 'Edinburgh Military'.

"No, you haven't, Sherlock."

"Yes, I have."

"You haven't!"

"I'm telling you."

"You can't possibly have done it."

"You owe me a hundred of Her Majesty's finest quid."

"Oh, Lord."

"I can't imagine why you thought I wouldn't. You bet me I wouldn’t! You knew I'd do it."

"Of course I did. But... I admit, I had my doubts about whether you'd be able to go through with it."

"What about it did you think I wouldn't enjoy? The exhibitionism? The sensation? Knowing it was for you?"

"Fair point... You're not making this up? You  _really_  did it?"

"Holmes honour. I really did. Honestly, I don't know why you had to go about it in such a roundabout way. Should have just dragged me there and paid for it directly. Could have been a nice little outing for us."

"Sherlock, I cannot be seen lurking about Camden piercing parlours in the middle of a working week, or any week. Imagine the gossip."

"You labour under the delusion that anyone cares enough to gossip about you. The only interesting thing about you is me."

"And the only interesting thing about you is..."

"My new Prince Albert."

"Oh, Christ."

"It  _hurt,_ Mycroft."

"Oh, Jesus..."

"It was fantastic."

"How was it done? Tell me nobody touched you there, brother mine."

"Er, they sort of have to." 

"I do not approve of that."

"Oh, don't fuss. It's all very professional and sterile. Lots of disinfectant and vinyl gloves." 

"Good, or I'd have the place razed to the ground and all its employees exiled to Siberia. Tell me how..."

"I held it out while they put the needle through."

"Oh..."

“They use a cannula, push it down and then… I cried out just a tiny bit as they did it. You'd have liked that. But I was very brave for you."

"Were you, baby boy?"

"Yes. They put a little bandage on it."

"How sweet. Lots of saline solution for you.”

“I’ll let you tend my wounds, dear.”

“How did it feel?"

"Mycroft, I nearly  _came_..."

"Oh, fucking hell, Lock..."

"Swearing already? You haven't even seen it yet. It's fetching. Shiny. Bit swollen at the moment..."

"How does it feel now?"

" _Sore_. "           

"Ughnf..."

"So  _sore,_ Mycie. And tingly, and so sensitive..."

"Is it a...ring, or a bar?"

"A bar for now. 2.5mm thick, but I can change for a thicker one in six weeks or so. When it's healed and there's no chance of the hole healing over, you can put a ring through me. Attach a chain to it. Pull my cock back with it, like good old Prince Albert himself used to do, to stop his enormous penis flopping about all over the place when he was riding."

"That’s a myth.”

“Oh, no, is it? Shame.”

“Where are you now?"

"At the flat."

"Baker Street?"

"St James's. I recommend taking the afternoon off, brother. I fear I may not be able to stop myself from playing with my new toy without you."

"Keep your filthy little hands off it. It's mine. I paid for it."

"It won't take much. Just a flick of your finger. Just a tiny touch of your tongue, just  _there..."_

"I'm coming." 

"Already?"

"I mean I'm leaving, right now."

"Excellent. Imagine how it will feel inside you..."

"You win, all right? You've won. I don't care."

"Oh, do hurry up. It aches so terribly..."

"You're definitely at the flat? If I race round now with my cock at full mast, you will  _definitely_ be there, and this is definitely  _not_ a practical joke?"

"You'll have to take that risk, won't you? Or check your video feed, idiot."

"Oh, brother mine, there you are..."

"Wait, don't hang up yet!" 

"What?! What?"

"Stop off for some frozen peas on the way, will you? It's lovely and everything, but I think I'll need them later."

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. Long time A03 reader, long time secret writer, first time poster *gulp*.


End file.
